fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayor Mallow
Mayor Puffleton Mallow is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Cupcakeria Flipdeck Info Mayor Puffleton Mallow has governed the picturesque town of Frostfield for many years. As mayor, he has worked extremely hard to herald the town into the 21st century, while still managing to retain Frostfield’s old-world charm. Over the course of his term, Mayor Mallow has brought many new businesses to the area including the indoor waterpark, The Great Sprinkler Chalet, and Papa's Cupcakeria. Long before becoming Mayor, a young Puffleton paid his way through college as an assistant manager at Biscotti Bookstore. Appearance Mayor Mallow is a light-toned skin man with a large body. He has rosy cheeks. He has blonde hair in the sides and on his forehead. He also has a little beard and wears a brown-green zig-zag edge style hat. He wears a buttoned teal-turquoise long-sleeved shirts with white ties. He wears white pants and a brown belt with a big Turquoise 'M' on it. He wears turquoise shoes with white laces. From the blog He's the mayor of Frostfield and is a closer. The one thing he has learned from being mayor is that good food brings in more tourists, and more tourists means more money for the town. Orders Papa's Cupcakeria *In Both Cupcakes: **Random Liner **Kiwi Cake **Teal Frosting (White Frosting on five holidays) **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallows (except on Baseball Season; on one Cupcake on two holidays) **Random Toppings on other holidays Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Blue Moon Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Coconut Shavings *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Regular Cloveroni (Ravioli on other holidays) *Creamy Alfredo *Parmesan Cheese *3 Green Peppers *3 Broccoli (No other toppings on other holidays) *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Blue Moon Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Tropical Charms *Coconut Shavings *Cherry, White Chocolate Truffle, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Long John with Blueberry Custard **Keylime Drizzle *Blueberry Round with Blueberry Custard **Blue Moon Drizzle **Mini-Mallows *Reguar Round with Blueberry Custard **Mint Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Smoky Bacon Hog Wings *2 Buffalo Wings (right) *4 Celeries (right) *4 Potato Skins (left) *4 Blue Cheese Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Green peppers (right and top left) *6 Bacon pieces (bottom) *3 Garlic pieces (bottom left) *Light baked *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria * Barmbrack Bread (Multigrain Bread in other holidays) * Gorgonzola Cheese * Corned Beef Hash (Philly Steak in other holidays) * Sauteed Onions * Philly Steak * Buffalo Sauce * Sauerkraut * Light * Crinkle Cut Fries * Ketchup * Poutine Items he is unlocked with *In Papa's Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Blue Moon Syrup. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Green Pepper. Ranks required to unlock him * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank * Papa's Pastaria: Rank * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 63 Trivia *He makes a point each week to check the food quality of all the restaurants located in Frostfield. Some fans thought he would replace Jojo as a food critic, but he is only a Closer. *He is the mayor of Frostfield and he also approved Papa's Cupcakeria. *He makes an appearance in the introduction of Papa's Cupcakeria. *If you look closely he leans upwards. *Mayor Mallow's full name is Puffleton Mallow. *He is a fan of marshmallows. Order Ticketss 4 mayor mallow.png|All of Mayor Mallow's orders throughout the holidays Gallery Untitled.png|Poor Deano. Mayor Mallow.jpg|Mayor Mallow, the new customer of Papa's Cupcakeria. Blog launchdate.jpg|He approves of Papa's Cupcakeria. Mayor Mallow happy.png|A happy mayor means a happy town. Mayor Mallow flag.png|Mayor Mallow being festive. MayorMallow.PNG|Mayor Mallow when he's not a star customer. Top 5 closers current.png|Mayor Mallow on the third for the Top 5 current closers. phattymallow.png|Perfect Mallow MAYOR MALLOW STAMP.png|Mayor Mallow Stamping halloweenmallow.png|Fear me! I am a ghost! parrrfect.png|Mayor Mallow pARRfect Mayor mallow is a ghost.png|Ghost Mallow! Perfect Cupcakes for Mayor Mallow.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie Waving to Mayor Mallow.png Mayor Mallow in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Mayor Mallow.png Perfect Pasta for Mayor Mallow 2.png kk.jpg 700.000 likes.jpg|flipline have 700.000 like and Mayor Mallow eat some donuts...XD Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Alcalde_Mallow2.png Mayor HD 1.jpg Cheesy Mayor.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.40.53.png|Mallow plays Cactus McCoy Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.37.52.png Angry mayor mallow.jpg|fail 0 points Mayor Mallow Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Once again, picky Mayor Mallow enjoys his perfect pirate bash cupcakes! Mayor Mallow Cupcakeria Perfect 2.png|Mayor Mallow the ghost is satisfied with his perfect cupcakes! Mayor Mallow Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png Fan Art Mayor Mallow.PNG|Artwork of Mayor Mallow. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers Category:M Characters